Water-tight and air-tight garments are used widely in professions or in leisure activities where users wish to be protected from the environment. However, such tightness exhibit certain shortcomings due to the fact that the internal space of the garment, on the user side, is insulated from the outside and consequently, water in the form of steam or liquid, for example sweat, cannot be discharged efficiently. Moreover, waters steam (sweat) is generally at a temperature greater than that of the outer environment of the garment and it has a tendency to condensate on the cold sections of the garment. There results that the inside of the garment becomes eventually covered with a water film, due to condensation, whereof the presence and the physical features (notably thermal conduction) will cause an unpleasant feeling to the user and, as well, compromise the quality of the thermal insulation of the garment. These sensations and effects mainly take place in the tightened zones, i.e. wherein the garment is in contact with the user and especially the tightened section or the upper sections of the garment, the lower sections being generally more ample in order to confer a certain freedom of movement to the user.